Suniel
Suniel, also called Sunny, is a Power that is loyal to Oracle. He is a recurring character in the series. Following Oracle's departure from Heaven, Suniel was one of those who still remained loyal to him. When Oracle reappeared from his exile, Suniel willingly acted as his informant on Heaven's situations. During the Apocalypse, he helped Oracle and Ariel sneak into Heaven to save Gabriel. Later, when Oracle and Michael declared civil war, Suniel was among those loyal to Oracle. To this day, he stands by Oracle's side, serving as the representative for the Powers on the Celestial Council. Biography Early History Origins Suniel was among the Powers created by God and Aurora. Both during the Turok-Han War and Lucifer's Rebellin, Sunniel sided with God and the other loyal angels. Personality Pending. Powers and Abilities As a member of the Powers, Suniel is a remarkably powerful celestial being. He possesses the common powers and abilities inherent in all angels, however to a higher level as one of the Powers. Additionally, while he is not the oldest, Suniel is said to be the deadliest and most dangerous member of the Powers. *'Power Physiology:' As a Power, Suniel is incredibly powerful. Considering the fact that he is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, his powers far outclass that of other angels, except the Higher Angels. He can be challenged by Malakhim, is rivaled only by his fellow Powers at their peaks, he is exceeded by the Cherubim and surpassed only by the Archangels, Oracle and the Primordial Beings. **'Immense Power:' Being one of the Powers, Suniel possesses an immense amount of power, more so than Malakhim, Dominions, and Lower Angels. ***[[Possession|'Angelic Possession']]:' As an angel, Suniel requires a human vessel to manifest on Earth and must also bear the vessels permission. ***'Astral Perception: Suniel is able to perceive things that are naturally invisible. ***[[Chronokinesis|'Chronokinesis']]:' As an angel, Suniel can manipulate time, causing it to slow down or halt. Additionally, albeit not without effort, he can also travel through time and take others with him. ***'Healing Touch: Suniel can heal humans and even lesser angels just by touching them. ***'Holy White Light:' Suniel can unleash a powerful blast of holy white light from the palm of his hand. ***'Invisibility:' Suniel can render himself invisible to humans. ***'Magic:' As an angel, Suniel is able to perform magical feats, such as casting spells and placing curses on places, people, and objects. ***'Resurrection:' Suniel can resurrect deceased humans. ***[[Smiting|'Smiting']]:' Being an angel, Suniel possesses a killing touch that he can use against monsters, creatures, and demons alike. ***[[Super Strength|'Superior Strength]]:''' Being a member of the Powers, Suniel is far stronger than humans, hunters, ghosts, slayers, reapers, most pagans, most monsters, most demons, and most angels. He once punched an elder vampire through a brick wall. ***Telekinesis:' Suniel can move and pin objects and beings with his mind. ***'Telepathy:' Suniel can read the minds of humans and lower angels. ***'Teleportation:' As an angel, Suniel can teleport anywhere as long as it isn't sigil protected. ***'Wings:' Like all angels, Suniel possesses a pair of wings that extend from his shoulders. ****'Flight:' Like all angels, Suniel can use his wings to fly. ****'Wing Blades:' The feather tips of Suniel's wings are sharp enough to cut through other creatures and even some angels. ****'Wing Shields:' Suniel's wings can also protect him from harm. ***'Immortality:''' As an angel, Suniel is over millions of years old. She can't be killed by any mortal means and is immune to all forms of toxins, diseases, illnesses, and sickness. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Powers (Angels)